Beauty & the Beast Double Edition
by xSapphire-Catx
Summary: Full Title: Beauty/Handsome Unicorn and the Draconequus/Changling To save their guardians Shining Armor and Twilight take their places as the prisoners of Discord and Chrysalis but soon the prisoners turns into guests then, later into love.


Prologue

As our story begins, we see a forest with animals doing their natural thing and a deer drinking from the creek. But our focus right now is on a beautiful castle that is home of a prince and princess...but let's the narrator explains, shall we?

As we see many portraits on the castle's stain glass windows, the narrator spoke,_ "A long time ago, in a faraway land of Equestria, a young unicorn prince and alicorn princess lived in a shining castle."_

We see a unicorn prince and alicorn princess, looking selfish and vain on the first stain glass window.

_"And while they had everything that their hearts desired, the young royals were spoiled, selfish and unkind."_

We now see another stain glass window that two cloaked old unicorn mares arriving at the castle, much to the royals annoyance. We see them showing a beautiful red rose to the unicorn and alicorn.

_"Then, one winter's night, two old beggar unicorns came to the castle and offered them a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."_

Of course, the two frowns as they turn away the old unicorns, trying to dismiss them.

_"Repulsed by their haggard appearance, the prince and princess just sneer at the gift and turned the old mares away. Of course, one warns them not to be deceived by appearance as beauty can be found within."_

As predicted, the selfish prince and princess closes the door on them, dismissing the old unicorn mares once more. That proves to be a mistake as we see them transform. The siblings look stunned and horrified as they both saw that the mares has transformed into two beautiful alicorns with long following manes, one pure white with a rainbow mane of blue, green and pink with the other midnight blue whose mane flowed with stars.

_"And when the they dismissed the mares once more, the old female unicorns' ugliness melted away, revealing themselves to be two beautiful magical alicorns named Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna. The prince and princess tried to apologize but, , it was too late for they had seen that there was no love in their hearts..."_

And thus, we see the Princesses sternly tapping their horns each onto the shameful siblings. Two stained glass windows saw that the hooves of the prince turn into a lion paw and eagle talon while the princess's became black, ragged with holes in them. Another stain glass window depicted the scenery of the castle changing to a dark, frightful place as the spell upon it was cast.

_"As punishment for their action, Princess Celestia and Luna transformed the unicorn prince into a hideous Draconequus and his sister into a horrid changeling beast, as well as placing a powerful spell on the castle and all who live there."_

We now see the present as the castle is now darker and covered with dark clouds...of hatred and such. Inside a room of the place, the former prince and princess, now a Draconequus and changeling pony, growls as they slashes a picture of themselves with his claws and her horn before turning away in shame and despair.

_"Ashamed of their monstrous forms, the Draconequus and changeling concealed themselves inside their castle, with a magic mirror as their only window to the outside world that seems to have forgotten them."_

We now see the mirror that glows and sparks a bit, along with a familiar rose inside a glass container. That rose is the same one that Princess Celestia offered and allow them to keep despite their rejection before...there is a way to break the spell on them but only through a certain way. The rose gave a sudden flash and sparkled with a soft magic.

_"The rose that Princess Celestia had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom for many years."_

We go to outside the castle with thunder and rain continuing onward.

_"If they could ever learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the last petal fall...then the spell would be broken. If not, they would be doomed to remain a Draconequus and a changeling for all time. As the years passed they fell into despair and lost all hope...for who could ever learn to love...a Draconequus and a changeling?'_

xxx

**A.N. Okay for this fic I'm going to keep it to the musical version but with a few movie scenes. Not sure who to pick for Gatson or his lackey though I may come up with some OCs.**

**All characters belong to their respectable owners.**

**Remember this is AU so no complaints about some characters roles in this fic.**


End file.
